


Come for me

by Lilocharms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: I've been wanting to do an x Reader for a while now. This is my first smut for Ao3, and the first smut I've written in YEARS. I hope you all like it! XDOmg over 2k hits!! I never thought I would even get 200 hits. Tysm my lovelies!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do an x Reader for a while now. This is my first smut for Ao3, and the first smut I've written in YEARS. I hope you all like it! XD
> 
>  
> 
> Omg over 2k hits!! I never thought I would even get 200 hits. Tysm my lovelies!!!

You are a rather low ranked scout in the survey corp. You get called into Commander Erwin Smith’s office and you just know you’ve fucked up some kind of way. However, you can’t remember what you’ve done. You knock on the big oak doors of Erwin’s and wait to be acknowledged. The booming voice of the tall blonde can be heard from the other side of the door. “Come in”. 

Slightly hesitant you open the door slowly and make your way into the office of blonde commander. Erwin is sitting behind his huge oak desk writing on some documents in front of him and comparing them to another set of papers to his left. He stops his writing for a second to look up from his work and gives a slight smirk. “Ah, I’ve been expecting you.”

Still standing in front of the door, you give a quick salute, a look of open confusion on your face can be seen by the observant commander. Sitting back in his leather office chair, Erwin brings his hand up to his mouth to hide his mouth from the smirk threatening to pull further on his lips. “Please come closer Sweetheart.” He says motioning his finger in a beckoning manner. 

Clearly confused at the use of term of endearment, you make your way to stand at attention in front of the desk. “Sir?” Erwin takes his hand away from his lips and openly smiles at you in an endearing manner. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Please have a seat.” He gestures to the pair of couches behind you in his sitting lounge. 

“Uh, yes sir.” Turning and taking a seat on one of the couches to best see the commander, he gets up from behind his desk and walks over to the door to lock it. This automatically sends all your nerves on edge, almost into a fight or flight mode. Seeing your startled look of befuddlement Erwin tries to sooth your tensions. “Woah, calm down solider. I just want us to speak in private without the accidental intrusion of unwanted parties.”

“Umm, o-ok sir,” you manage to stammer out, “what is this about exactly sir?” You manage to finally spit it out as the commander sits down on the couch, closer than you would like, and unquestionably closer than what professional standards would allow. Throwing his arm causally over the back of the couch, Erwin looks at you with his bright blue eyes dancing with telltale mischief. 

“Well, if I am to be perfectly honest here, which I do hope you will be as well?” he questions with a raise thick eyebrow. “Why yes sir, I wouldn’t dream of being dishonest sir!” you exclaim quickly, never wanting to disobey an order from your commanding officer. “Good, good” Erwin replies, “Always so willing to please and follow orders. This is why you have received my attention.” He once again flashes his mischievous grin. 

“It has come to my attention that you have somewhat of a crush on me. Is this correct?” Erwin questions you, knowing full well the answer he is going for get from you. A deep blush rises into your face from your neck, all the way to the tips of your ears. Erwin chuckles at your immediate reaction to the probing question. “I have become quite aware of your affections towards me over the past few months. I must say I was quite astounded at first.” 

“W-what gave me away sir?” you stutter over your words as they come out in a squeaked tone. Erwin ponders playfully with his forefinger to his chin, with his head titled to the left slightly. “Humm…” he says almost as playful, “well the constant stolen glances, and outright loving stares that I have been feeling is a very big indication of said affections, is it not?” Erwin smiles roguishly at you as he titles his head towards you now. 

“O-oh my goddess, I’m so embarrassed now!” you exclaim bringing both of your hands over your mouth, eyes widening as you realize that he has known all along of your longing looks at him, hopefully he does not know of the lustful thoughts that you have had about him over the last few months and the many things you have done to yourself while imagining it was the tall handsome blonde commander. 

Erwin lets out a beautiful chuckle, “wow I didn’t know someone could blush that hard.” He reaches his left hand to your hair and brushes the few strands of escaped hair that has now started to fall on your face from the once secure placing at the back of your head. 

The blonde takes your chin into his hand and cups it, forcing you to make eye contact for the first time since the realization. Looking deep into your eyes, Erwin leans a little closer “I think it’s rather cute to be honest.” Closing the rest of the distance that was between you, the commander gives you a sweet chaste kiss. Pulling back after the all too short kiss for your taste, Erwin looks down on you with his hand still placed on your chin. 

“Can I assume that you want more?” Erwin asks seductively. You nod your response to his inquiry. “No dear-heart, I need your verbal consent for what I am about to do to you. For what we are about to do to each other.” Erwin asks with only a breath away from your lips, his jeweled blue eyes smoldering with primal lust slowly filling them. You nod once again, then add a breathy “Yes, Commander”.

“Mm…good girl” Erwin hums against your lips, as he claims them once again, only this time not as chaste as he pulls you onto his lap with his left hand and wraps it around your lower back only to place his hand on one of your buttocks. Straddling your Commander, you indulge yourself into the salacious kiss, wanting nothing than to love this man and to be loved in return. You wrap your arms around his neck, rubbing your fingers through the closely shaved hair of his undercut, Erwin takes his right hand and grabs the back of your head and slot your mouths together. Feeling his wet appendage across your lips, you part them ever so slightly to allow access to the handsome blonde of your mouth.

Moaning into the kiss, your tongues begin a dance over dominance over each other as you deepen the kiss. Erwin takes the moan as permission to take things a little further, giving your buttocks a nice sound slap and a grope for good measure as he begins to rut slowly from underneath you. You yelp into Erwin’s mouth from the surprise of the sting of the smack to your rear, but soon moans deeper into the lip lock after the initial sting ebbed away into pleasure. 

Erwin moves his hands up your back and removes your jacket and haphazardly tosses it on the other couch across from the couch you both occupy. Moving onto the 3DM straps on the chest, he skillfully un buckles them quickly. Taking this cue, you do the same with his straps. Finally breaking the kiss, Erwin tilts his head towards the closed doors behind him. “Want to move this to the bed?” he asks, though he already knew the answer and he sees you give a nod of affirmation. 

Grabbing both buttocks in his large hands, Erwin gracefully gets up off the couch and makes his way to the aforementioned doors. Wrapping your legs around his waist you let him carry you through the doors and towards the waiting bed. Gently laying you down on the bed, you let your legs fall from his waist. Erwin drops to his knees in front of you and slowly takes your boots off, putting them aside and kissing both ankles as he takes the straps off his off your socked feet and legs slowly. Kissing his way up your legs as he strips away the 3DMG straps, you begin to shiver with excitement and anticipation. 

Making his way up further on your body, Erwin massages and rakes his fingers up your thighs towards the leather skirt and belts there and makes quick work of them, tossing them off the bed. As he looks up, you see pure lust in his eye and pull him up roughly by the long fringes of his undercut. Erwin complies with a groan as he claims your mouth with his own once again.

With almost frantic hands, Erwin begins to unbutton your shirt. Finally, free of the buttons he rips the shirt off your body and throws it into the general direction of where the rest of your clothes has been thrown. As he looks down on you with a salacious look in his eyes he bows over to your lay open mouth kisses on your neck and collar bone. Shivering under him in pleasure, you reach between you both and begin to unbutton his shirt as well. 

You move to grasp the next button after making it half way down, and lose your grip as Erwin moves further down your body from your collar bone down to your chest. Glancing down on your recently acquired handsome lover, you see him glancing back up with a smirk on those deliciously sinful lips as he sucks one nipple into his hot mouth. You throw back your head into the down pillow and give a sharp groan. Feeling him starting to suck hard on your nipple as he rolls your other nipple between his calloused fingertips. 

Shivering under the blonde’s ministrations, you let out a small mewl of pleasure as you hear a low dark chuckle and feel the loss of pressure. With a slight whine for the loss of the pleasure, Erwin moves lower still with a flutter of kisses on your flat stomach until he stopped at the top of your uniform trousers. Slowly, teasingly and painfully so, he unbuttons your pants as he kisses and licks his way around your waist and further down. Tugging your pants down further and off in one quick tug, Erwin tosses this article of clothing as well as you lay there bare for his eyes to feast upon you. 

“My dear, you are so beautiful.” Erwin says as he runs his hands down your sides stopping on your hips. Leaning over you again, Erwin spreads your legs so he can situate himself between them as he lowers himself further down your body. Licking his way down between your legs, he stops to blow at the warm bulb in between your thighs. Giving an audible hiss through your clenched teeth, Erwin then give the bulb a generous lavish lick. You fidget and give a low moan, smiling between your legs, “by the gods love you have such a slutty little moan” Erwin says as he dips his head back down and latches his mouth to the bulb. 

You throw your head back once again into the pillows and begin to clutch the bed sheets beneath you. The sucking sensation between your legs sends shivers down your spine straight to your groin. Losing your grasp on reality quickly, arching your back, you push on hand into Erwin’s blonde hair and hold on tight. Giving a groan at the slight pulling of his hair into your groin, the vibration sending shivers a fresh as you let out a moan a bit louder than the last. Licking down towards your hole, “mmm…you are so wet baby, such a good girl for me.” Darting his tongue into wet hole making squelching noises fill the room. 

“Mm…please si- E-erwin! I n-need it” you stutter out in between moans as you desperately try to stay on this side of sanity. His deliberate slow and meaningful ministrations sending shivers racking through your body as you are sure he is driving you insane with pleasure, feeling warmth spread all over you. Prying your hand out of his hair, Erwin props himself up on an elbow and gives you a look of inquiry.

“Tell me baby girl, what exactly do you need?” he questions as he begins to slide a finger into you with his free hand. A small mewl shutters out as you close your eyes feeling a second finger quickly joining the first. “If you don’t tell me what it is that you want, I won’t be able to give it to you.” Erwin said with a sense of mirth in his tone. 

Opening your eyes, you look down your body at the blonde man in between your legs, whose fingers had picked up speed as they piston in and out of your now dripping wet hole. “Please Erwin, I n-need you so badly. I can’t take it anymore, I need you inside me!” you plead to Erwin as he looks up at you through his long lashes. Those jeweled eyes glinting with mischief as he hears what he had wanted to hear. 

Smirking, Erwin climbs up your body to capture your lips in a heated kiss. Moaning into the kiss, you lace your fingers into the long fringe of his undercut once again, only to whine at the loss of the pressure on your lips. Looking up in slight disappointment, “I want to see you withering with pleasure beneath me. Is that ever so wrong?” asks Erwin.

Shaking your head, he smiles down on you. “Good girl.” Whining in pleasure at the praise from your lover, your eyes grow wide once you realize that Erwin had unbuttoned his pants when you weren’t paying attention and had his long thick erection in hand. Erwin hums at your reaction, “like what you see baby girl?”

Biting your bottom lip, a shuddered breath leaves your lips as you nod your head, eyes locked on the large erection in his hand. Chuckling, Erwin positions himself between your legs, with one leg wrapped around his waist and the other propped over his shoulder. You watch as he guides his thick cock as you begin to feel the pressure of him entering you. 

Your eyes widen as you feel Erwin slowly enter you inch by wonderfully thick inch. A groan sounds from above you as Erwin finally bottoms out inside you. Looking up into his eyes, you find unbound lust in his eyes as you are sure is mirrored in your own eyes. Letting out a shuttered moan as you finally adjust to his girth, Erwin begins to move. 

Erwin slowly drags his cock out of your slick heat, pausing for a second to give you a smirk before he slams back into you hard. Head thrown back by the force of the thrust, you let out a loud groan as your hands find purchase on his forearms. Running your nails up his strong biceps, Erwin snaps his hips once, twice, thrice into you as he finds a rhythm and pounds his thick cock in and out of your hot, wet hole. 

Your eyes begin to roll back into your head as Erwin leans forward and begins to suck purple marks along your neck and shoulders. Pumping in and out of you at an almost punishing pace. Moaning and groaning into his ear you latch onto his earlobe and begin to suck and bite at the lobe and let your tongue slide up the shell of the ear. Erwin groans against your throat as he begins to pant from exertion.

You thrust your hips upwards to meet him halfway as you feel the warmth pooling in the pit of your stomach. Clawing your nails over his arms you make your way to his shoulders and back. Digging into his back muscles and racking your nails down as Erwin hits just the right spot. “Oh, my goddess, right there! Please harder, please!” you scream out as you squeeze your eyes shut.

Erwin detaches himself from your throat and sits back up, readjusts his angle to properly hit your spot. He then assaults the sweet spot with hard quick thrust of his hips into you. Relishing in the warmth of the promised orgasm, you tighten your leg that is positioned around his waist to force him to move quicker into you. 

Pounding ruthlessly in and out of you Erwin is dripping with sweat above you. “Come for me, baby.” Erwin pants out, face scrunched up with effort. His voice pushing you over the edge, your vision going hot white as you quiver with the explosion of your orgasm. Your walls tightening around his thick cock. Moaning with your back arched upwards off the bed, damn near screaming out your orgasm. You feel Erwin’s hips begin to stutter in his rhythm as you know that soon he will be joining you in orgasm.

You reach up and latch onto his neck, bite down and suck hard. This is Erwin’s undoing, as he slams into a few more times and then quivers as his seed is pumped onto your hot walls in ribbons of hot cum with a loud grunt. After a few more sluggish pumps Erwin collapses on top of you slightly and props himself up on an elbow.

Breathing heavily, he smiles down on your covered in sweat. Smiling back up at him, you join into a passionate kiss with your new lover, and sigh in content as you part from the kiss reluctantly. Wincing as he pulls out of you, Erwin lays on his side and pulls you close to him. He pulls the blanket onto the both of you as you situate yourself to slot into his side. Feeling like it was a perfect fit, you feel a kiss on your sweaty forehead as you close your eyes and wrap your arm across his chest. 

Erwin envelops you in his arms as he closes his eyes as well. All is well as you both fall asleep in each other’s arms, with not a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and my crappy writing. I hope you lovelies liked it! Plz leave comments on what you thought. And cuz I'm selfish and want to be friends on social media plz follow me on Tumblr and Instagram by the same name. XD Hope to see y'all next time!


End file.
